


Signal

by endearings



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Vernon, Canon Compliant, Chan is a little shit but what else is new, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Oh wait, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alright now I'm done heh, and thats gr8 bc verkwan is my jam, but no one wants to indulge him but Hansol, lets say this is pretty u era just bc i like that era a lot, listen seungkwan just wants a cuddle buddy, ok i think thats it i suck ass at tagging :)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearings/pseuds/endearings
Summary: In which Seungkwan wants a cuddle buddy, but Hansol just wants Seungkwan.





	Signal

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FELLOW CARATS :D my name is Talia and this is my first fic in the Seventeen fandom *bows profusely bc I'm cringe like that* pls take care of me y'all, I'm a smol coconut who loves wonwoo to the moon and back. Also, disclaimer: since this is my first fic, characterization may not be completely accurate but u know what?? I tried, and thats really what matters. (it's not actually, but for my sake lets just say it does) anywho, enough from moi, pls enjoy this crackfic and indulge me with comments and kudos if u like <3

 “Jihoonie~” Seungkwan calls, high pitched and sweet, searching for his small hyung curiously. He wants to _cuddle._

 

“Aw fuck no, Seungkwan.” Jihoon grumbles, dashing out of the way when he sees Seungkwan running at him, arms open and grin wide. 

 

Seungkwan pouts. “Excuse me? How can you say no to a  _ hug _ ? It’s like you don’t have a heart.”

 

Jihoon sniffs. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. Also, it’s  _ hyung _ , you insolent brat, have some respect for your elders.”

 

“I don’t respect people who can’t even  _ cuddle. _ ”

 

And thus, the search begins. 

 

 

♬

 

 

The thing is, they have a lot of time in between schedules. It’s not necessarily bad either, it’s just, well, Seungkwan is  _ lonely _ . You would think with twelve other pubescent boys this wouldn’t be the case, but no, Seungkwan is very much Alone™, thank you very much. 

 

And for someone like him, this is no less than blasphemy. 

 

He’s a people person. He’s the kind of teenager you could stick in a crowd of twenty different kids and he’ll know them all by name in less than ten minutes flat. 

 

He likes to think it’s a gift. 

 

But in situations like these, in which they have over an hour before they perform for MBC, it’s very much a curse because Seungkwan wants to  _ cuddle _ , goddamnit.  

 

Jihoon is already a no go. The last time he’d tried to hug him, Seungkwan came back with no less than five bruises, beloved family jewels aching in pain. He’s not about to try that again. 

 

That leaves 11 other candidates, and Seungkwan is nothing if not thorough. 

 

The safest choice here would be the maknae. Chan is smol and cute and he wouldn’t reject his favorite hyung, right? The Korean social hierarchy dictates that at the very least, Chan is inclined to cuddle with him simply because he’s older, if nothing else. 

 

Yes. Yes, he thinks Chan should be suitable. 

 

“Oh, Channie ~,”  Seungkwan sings, making his way around their dressing room until he plops down next to their youngest, the couch barely big enough to fit them both. “Come here and give hyung some love.”

 

Except Chan doesn’t even glance at him. No, no, Chan is too focused on his nintendo DS. 

 

“Hey,” Seungkwan prods him with a heavy finger, pouting. “Hey Chan, pay attention to me. Did you hear what I said?”

 

A few seconds of button mashing later, Chan finally looks up, lips pursed in concentration, and Seungkwan feels his heart swell with affection because he’s  _ finally _ going to get his much needed daily dose of cuddles. 

 

“Hyung,” Chan says and Seungkwan opens his arms wide, anticipation bubbling deep in his gut. This is it. This, right here, is what he’s been waiting for. “Hyung, do you know how to get past Bowser?”

 

Okay, what the fuck. 

 

“Excuse me?” Seungkwan splutters, and Chan stares at him, nonplussed.

 

“I asked,” he repeats patiently, as if talking to a child, “if you knew how to get past Bowser?”

 

“No. No, I don’t, Chan. Now will you please c’mere and give me a hug?”

 

“Oh,” Chan says sadly, turning back to his DS. “What a shame. I bet Soonyoung hyung I could beat this level before he could, but I guess not. Thanks anyway, hyung.”

 

Somewhere across the room, Jihoon is cackling in delight while Hansol stares at Seungkwan and Chan in confusion, a strange feeling taking root in his heart.

 

 

 

♬

 

 

Okay, so. So Chan didn’t work out either, but you know what?? Seungkwan has never been one to focus on the negatives and he’s not about to start now. No, what he has to do now is regroup. He has to focus. He has to find himself the  _ ultimate _ cuddle buddy.

 

That’s two down, and ten to go. This should be easy, right? Just because Chan is a little shit doesn’t mean everyone else is.

 

Wrong. 

 

Turns out the rest of his members are  _ worse _ than Chan and Jihoon put together. 

 

He comes to this realization the next morning, when they’re eating breakfast together. Like any other teenage boy, he’s sleepy. It’s natural, okay? There’s absolutely nothing wrong with it, and so when he unconsciously (unconsciously  _ goddamnit, _ unconsciously) rests his head on Jisoo’s shoulder, he doesn’t think it should be a problem. 

 

And it isn’t, at least for a few blissful seconds. Jisoo has always been nice to him, a soft, gentle smile curving the edges of his lips whenever he sees Seungkwan, eyes crinkling prettily around the corners. Jisoo is the epitome of a caring hyung and Seungkwan is confused as to why he didn’t go to him first, because Jisoo is carding his fingers through his hair ever so gently, and Seungkwan can feel his eyes fluttering shut at the touch.

 

That is, until they’re rudely interrupted. 

 

“Seungkwannie?” Jeonghan says, voice sickly sweet, and Seungkwan’s eyes fly open in terror. “Why the fuck is your nasty head on my boyfriend’s shoulder?”

 

Right. Right, this is why he didn’t go to Jisoo first. 

 

Jeonghan’s a possessive bitch and Seungkwan is smart enough not to mess with that kind of territorial personality. The pettiness is unreal, especially when Jeonghan puts on That Voice™  and twirls his hair around his fingers, eyes glinting with something dangerous that no one but Jisoo is crazy enough to fuck with. 

 

He scrambles up and from the corner of his vision he can see Jisoo giving Jeonghan a frown, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“That was unnecessary Jeonghan, you know just as well as I do that Seungkwan-ah meant no harm.”

 

Seungkwan nods furiously, still more than a little petrified. Jeonghan shoots him a nasty grin before turning to face Jisoo, a genuine smile overtaking his features. “But Jisoo, you know how insecure I am.” he pouts, and Seungkwan can see Jisoo relenting, frown becoming unsure.

 

“I know baby, but it still wasn’t very nice of you.” he chides gently, and Seungkwan watches in growing disbelief as Jeonghan dips his head in apology, hiding his smirk behind a delicate hand. 

 

“Sorry Seungkwannie, hyung was just a little bit jealous, I promise it won’t happen again.” Jeonghan says, words dripping with false sincerity, but Jisoo nods in satisfaction, reaching over the table to hold Jeonghan’s hand. “Baby, can we go back to bed now and cuddle? I’m still feeling tired.”

 

And before Seungkwan can so much as blink, Jisoo is walking away with Jeonghan’s hand held tightly in his, Jeonghan turning back around to send Seungkwan one last snide grin before they disappear around the corner. 

 

Well. That’s another two down.

 

A finger taps him on the shoulder and Seungkwan turns to find Hansol studying him nervously, hands tangled together in his lap. “Seungkwan, you can um. You know,” he gestures to his chest, cheeks flushing a furious red, “if you want to, that is. I’m, like, totally fine with it, no homo and all-”

 

“I don’t know what you mean Hansol, but it’s okay. I think I’m gonna go back to bed too.” Seungkwan says glumly, picking up his half empty cereal bowl. He feels more tired than before and he’s not in the mood to try and decipher Hansol’s awkward mumbling this early in the morning, no matter how much he loves him.

 

“Seungkwan, um, here, you can go sleep. I’ll wash your bowl for you.” Hansol says quietly, hands cupping the bottom of Seungkwan’s bowl. 

 

Seungkwan stares at him in surprise. “You would do that for me, Hansol?”

 

“I just-you seem really tired, and I can be nice too, you know.”

 

“I know,” Seungkwan says cutely, getting up and ruffling Hansol’s already messy bed head. “thank you Hansol-ah, it means a lot to me.”

 

He grins one last time at Hansol before he leaves, narrowly missing his stuttered welcome.

 

“Whipped,” Soonyoung whispers, staring at Hansol’s slack-jawed expression in glee. 

 

“You think he knows he likes Seungkwan?” Seokmin asks, nudging Jihoon.

 

“Nah,” Jihoon mumbles, stabbing his eggs with his fork thoughtfully. “Did you hear what he said before?”

 

_ No homo _ .

 

 

♬

 

 

It’s been a week, and Seungkwan thinks he’s ready to try again. He feels  _ rejuvenated _ . 

 

(That’s a lie. He feels more lonely than before, if anything.)

 

Seungkwan stares at his group members intently, trying to pick one without being too obvious about it. They’re in the dorm right now and everyone is doing their own thing after dance practice; Seokmin and Soonyoung are playing a stupider version of ninja, Seungcheol and Jihoon are writing a song together, and Jisoo and Jeonghan are tangled in each other on the couch. Mingyu is rapping with Vernon and the China line never even came back from the studio.

 

That leaves Wonwoo.

 

He’s sitting in the corner, a book open on his lap, glasses perched on the very tip of his nose. A soft sweater is stretched loosely across his shoulders and he looks absolutely  _ perfect,  _ all warm and cute.

 

Seungkwan bounces over to him, framing his face cutely with his hands. “Wonwoo hyung!”

 

“Yes?” Wonwoo asks, pushing his glasses up his nose and sending Seungkwan a small smile, fingers curled over the pages of his novel.

 

“Can I cuddle with you, hyung?”

 

“Sure.” Wonwoo pats the space beside him and Seungkwan squeaks in excitement, settling next to him immediately, unaware of Hansol staring at them.

 

Wonwoo puts an arm around Seungkwan’s shoulders and Seungkwan leans his head onto his chest, closing his eyes and breathing in the subtle scent of sandalwood and lavender. 

 

For a few blissful moments, he thinks he’s found the perfect cuddle buddy. And then Wonwoo turns a page. 

 

And then another. 

 

_ And then another. _

 

It’s not even normal page turning either, it’s the obnoxious kind that echoes in your ears and lingers in the back of your mind, worse than a metronome on loop, simply because it’s uneven and somehow noisier. He tries shifting, leaning his weight more onto Wonwoo as a sign to try and tell him to  _ please stop _ , but to no avail.

 

A few more pages later and Seungkwan is ready to admit defeat. He can’t cuddle like this, it’s  _ preposterous.  _ “Hyung,” he says quietly, tugging on Wonwoo’s sleeve. 

 

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at him and Seungkwan gives him a tired smile, gesturing towards their rooms. “I think I’m gonna take a nap inside hyung, practice was a bitch. Thanks for letting me cuddle with you though.”

 

He gets up to leave, unaware of Wonwoo winking at Hansol and Hansol blushing, sending Wonwoo a small thumbs up in thanks. 

 

 

♬

 

 

And so it goes like this. Seungkwan will try, with no success, to find a cuddle buddy. But either he’s more picky than he initially thought, or everyone else is purposely trying to fuck with him, because out of 12 members, not even  _ one _ can do the trick. 

 

Seokmin has this terrible habit of humming under his breath, except for someone as loud as him, it’s not really humming. It’s more like someone’s trying to muffle a blow horn with a really shitty towel, and contrary to what Seokmin might think, it’s not pleasant in the slightest. 

 

Soonyoung fidgets. Like, a lot. Like, a lot,  _ a lot _ . He’s constantly drumming his fingers over Seungkwan’s thigh or trying to tickle him in the ribs, and it’s just not done, okay? When Seungkwan cuddles, he needs peace. Cuddling with Soonyoung is like trying to cuddle with a hyperactive golden retriever. 

 

Mingyu is, to put it truthfully,  _ annoying _ . He’s big and clumsy and constantly trying to ask Seungkwan questions when he just wants to feel  _ cuddled _ , goddamnit. It’s a habit Seungkwan is normally fond of, but during warm, sleepy times? No. Not even a little bit. 

 

Then there’s Seungcheol. One would expect their leader-nim to be perfect for taking care of his members, but apparently not. Out of all them, Seungcheol is probably the worst. He doesn’t even know how to  _ hug _ , for fucks sake. He does this weird thing with his arm where he tries to choke you instead of tugging you closer, and though Seungkwan generally wants to die, he doesn’t want to die _ like this. _

 

(Dramatic, he knows but what is he supposed to do? He has a bunch of dunderheads for group mates, it’s only natural.)

 

Of course, let’s not forget the China line. There’s nothing really wrong with them, per se, it’s just, well. Seungkwan doesn’t understand Mandarin. And everyone knows that when two people talk over you in a different language, they’re most likely insulting you. It’s stressful and Seungkwan is stressed enough as it is with this stupid cuddle buddy search, he doesn’t need any more, thank you very much. 

 

And that’s it. Seungkwan has painstakingly gone through the process of auditioning each and every (emphasis on  _ every _ , because they’re a big fucking group okay, it’s not exactly easy to be subtle about this shit) member, and he’s got nothing. 

 

Nothing. Zilch. Nada.  

 

However which way you want to put it, Boo Seungkwan is a failure. Defeat has never tasted so bitter. 

 

He’s lying sideways on the couch contemplating if life is really worth it if he can’t even get a bloody hug when the left side of the sofa dips, an indication that someone else sat down.

 

“Seungkwan,” Hansol says gently, shifting Seungkwan’s legs onto his lap and resting his hands on his calves. “What’cha thinkin’ about?”

 

Instead of answering his question, Seungkwan asks one of his own. “Hansollie,” he sighs dramatically, a hand splayed across his chest. “Do you ever really wanna die?”

 

“Seungkwan, what the fuck?” Hansol panics and Seungkwan shoots him a deadpan look to show him he’s not actually serious.

 

“I just,” Seungkwan says sadly, staring at the ceiling in desolation, “I just really want a hug, Hansol-ah. A nice, tight hug. Is that really too much to ask for?”

 

Hansol is silent before he tentatively releases a breath. “Um,” he tries, scratching the back of his neck shyly. “If you want, I can hug you? I don’t know if I’m the best or anything but Sofia always says they cheer her up-”

 

“Hansol,” Seungkwan interrupts, staring at him in excitement. “Come over here right now.”

 

Seungkwan can’t believe he forgot Hansol. Sweet, clueless Hansol, who’s always ready to listen to him rant about even the most mundane of things, always cheering him on and gracing him with a pretty smile, even after they’re all exhausted from too many performances and not enough sleep. 

 

Hansol sends him a small grin before moving Seungkwan’s legs off of his lap and scooting closer, running his hands through his hair nervously. “How,” he begins, bottom lip tugged in between his teeth. “How do you want to do-”

 

Seungkwan doesn’t give him a chance to finish speaking, leaning forward and enveloping Hansol in a tight hug, nestling his face into the hollow between his neck and shoulder. Hansol smells like vanilla and something woodsy, and he tentatively reaches forward to squeeze Seungkwan tightly, carding his fingers through his hair, breath warm against his skin.

 

And, well. 

 

There isn’t much for Seungkwan to say except for that it’s perfect. 

 

Hansol is soft and warm and familiar, and he’s hugging Seungkwan tightly, drawing mindless patterns across the material covering his back. It’s comforting, and Seungkwan sighs into his touch, body turning boneless in the arms of a perfect hug. 

 

“Good?” Hansol asks, voice barely more than a whisper. 

 

“The best.” Seungkwan murmurs, tightening his arms around Hansol’s neck before wiggling around and settling himself over his lap.

 

They fall asleep tucked into each other, Hansol’s arms slung over the curve of Seungkwan’s waist, and Seungkwan’s legs looped over Hansol’s in a messy tangle of limbs, and just before he drifts off completely, Seungkwan finds himself thinking that he’s finally found the ultimate cuddle buddy, a soft grin curving the edges of his lips upwards.

 

 

♬

 

 

“Hey Hansol, is this what you meant when you said no homo?”

 

“Uh, yes?”

 

“What the fuck you dipshit, this is  _ so  _ totally homo, how on earth was I supposed to know what you meant??”

 

“Seungkwan no, this is a bromance right here-”

 

“I’m literally sitting on your lap after we just made out for an hour, please explain to me how this isn’t the slightest bit gay?”

 

“... wait, what does no homo mean again??” 

**Author's Note:**

> ...well. that was my attempt at humor and I have no idea if it actually worked or not but i tried heh. Also, this was the fastest I've ever written anything? Like this took me two days and usually I take 5+ days to even write 1k so this is gr8 for me. I def think I'm gonna come back and write for the seventeen fandom some more, these bois have been taking over my heart lately and I had so much fun with this fic :')
> 
> If any of u read my bts fics, then u know the drill- comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and I do always try to respond, so hmu y'all!!! I also have a tumblr (my twitter is being a bitch??) so come scream with me on there about seventeen and verkwan and basically anything, I'm not picky :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://jinsengg.tumblr.com)


End file.
